The invention concerns a multi-part actuating mechanism with at least one active actuating element and at least one passive actuating element.
The fields of application of these actuating mechanisms are extremely manifold, and the object of the invention is to make a contribution to the widening and extension of these possible applications, and to ensure that the function assigned to the actuating mechanism is performed exactly and instantaneously, without having to overcome a mechanical force starting this operation, e.g. a spring force.
Another object of the invention is to define as accurately as possible the various operating positions of the actuating mechanism and to ensure a tight contact of the actuating elements with the exclusion of intermediate positions.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a particularly space-saving and rugged actuating mechanism which represents a compact unit and which contains no parts that are susceptible to trouble, breakage or wear.
All these objects of the invention are achieved according to its most essential feature in such a way that the correlated actuating elements moving relative to each other are equipped with differently poled permanent magnetic fields and can be shifted between a position in which their differently poled fields oppose each other and a position in which their identically poled fields oppose each other.
Depending on whether these actuating elements in the actuating mechanism oppose each other with identically or differently poled fields, they repel each other or attract each other.
The invention is based on the finding that it requires in this way only a relatively minor change in the position of the actuating elements at least one of which is a passive actuating element and another of which is an active actuating element positioned within a housing and movable relative to each other to cause a sudden change in the behavior of the actuating of the magnetic fields is very accurate and very sudden. This behavior of the actuating elements can be utilized with advantage for the operation of the actuating mechanism.
The absence of troubles in the subject of the invention is ensured by the fact that it requires no loose small parts, like springs, screws and other precision-mechanical or sensitive parts and is thus not subject to marked wear.
Actuating mechanisms according to the invention are particularly suitable as electric switches, where the two types of actuating elements are arranged opposite each other in a common housing and can be designed as carriers of electrical lines or contacts. Beyond that, however, the actuating mechanisms according to the invention can be used as motion converters for many other purposes, e.g. as a high-grade replacement for releases, couplings and similar mechanical elements. The actuating element according to the invention can also replace in such applications both a spring and a coupling, because the instantaneous contact-making of the actuating elements always results in non-positive coupling, due to the adhesion of the permanent magnetic fields.
In order that the invention will be clearly understood and readily carried into effect the same will be described in connection with the accompanying drawings.